Fragments of the Shield
by DawdlingTime
Summary: OC/Characters. Collection of all the Corinne (from Deterrence) pairing drabbles from my tumblr, since Deterrence has no official romance. Characters she's paired with include Steve, Loki, Bucky, Bruce, etc.
1. Steve, Ask her

**So, for those of you who don't know-this is a collection of drabble prompts that I do for my character Corinne in _Deterrence_. Since there's no official in romance in that story/I can't decide on the pairing, I compromise by having romance-y stuff separate on a tumblr. Thought I'd post it here now for easier access.**

* * *

 **Steve, "Look, man, if you're going to ask her, ask her"**

* * *

"Look, man, if you're going to ask her, just ask her." Sam Wilson said to Steve, who was currently distracted by said her.

"I'm not-" The super soldier stopped at his friend's glare.

Sam leaned forward on the island counter and whispered conspiratorially. "I've seen the way you look at her. You've got it bad, Rogers."

"Corinne's my friend, and she's great. I'm fine with not ruining this." Steve replied firmly.

"If you say so."

The next time they were on a mission, they were fighting off some sludgy aliens in the icy mountains of Alaska. They weren't nearly as dangerous as the Chitauri, but they multiplied quickly. Shield agents weren't enough for these extraterrestrials, so the Avengers got stuck with the end of the stick. Luckily, getting rid of them only consisted of pushing them to a certain area to be sprayed with a melting powder. It was messy, tedious, and Steve was beyond relieved when they finished.

Overlooking the landscape some distance up the mountain, Captain America double checked for any last stragglers. As slimy and sweaty he felt, a surge of satisfaction rose within him. No casualties and an almost perfectly smooth mission was enough to make him ignore the alien residue.

"How's the view, Captain?" Corinne said as she floated up to him. She stepped off her shield, and stood beside him.

"Not bad."He shrugged. "Bit…cold for my taste." Steve grinned at his own joke.

She grinned back. "Maybe our next mission will be somewhere warmer, like-"

Steve's heart stopped as Corinne was fell backwards from the ledge.

He briefly registered the crumbling of the ice and her heart wrenching shout of panic. His hands reached out to grasp her hands, pulling her back with all his strength. Something dragged her down still, and Steve tightened his grip. A few moments later, he managed to bring her back to safety. The culprit, an alien that had been lingering on the slope of the mountain, was quickly sprayed with the small canister they were each provided with.

They both breathed heavily. Steve had moved them both as far from the ledge as possible, arms securely circling her form. His heartbeat wouldn't slow down and his mouth felt dry.

"That was a close one." Corinne laughed shakily, but frowned as Steve's arms tightly pressed her against his solid chest. Almost like shielding her from everything else. "Steve?"

Her friend was staring blankly forwards. In his mind, flashes of old faces appeared.

Peggy.

Bucky.

God, Bucky. With their current, snowy environment and her near fall, it was almost a repeat of his friend's death. If he hadn't been fast enough, if his hand hadn't grabbed her, Corinne too could have-

"Steve." Hands gently touched his face. "Hey, I'm here."

His blue eyes focused on hers, taking in her breathing and living self desperately. He brushed away a stray tendril of hair.

"I would have made a shield net or something to break my fall. Everything is okay." She gave him a soft smile. "Thanks."

"Corinne, I-" His voice sounded hoarse.

He could have lost her. She would be dead, limp, eternally cold like the rest of the land. He could see her just lying there, never smiling like she was now. What was he doing wasting his time? This could very well happen again.

His jaw clenched, and he gazed at her intensely. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Some distance behind them, money exchanged hands between the Avengers.


	2. Loki, Wanna dance?, Just once

**Loki, "Wanna dance?" and "Just once."  
**

* * *

"You look stunning tonight." Loki smirked at her.

If it were any other person, she would have been flattered. But this was him. His charming tongue should not be trusted, that she knew. "So do you."

He joined her where she leaned on the railing of the balcony. The noises of the party were muffled from the outside, where it was more peaceful. And cold.

She shivered as a particularly cold breeze grazed her back where it was exposed by the dress. As beautiful as the dress was, it was lacking in warmth. The silky fabric showed off her collar bones, hugged her figure, but dipped down a bit on her back.

"Why are you out here?" She asked after a moment.

"Why are you?"

Corinne raised an eyebrow. "I asked you first."

"I asked you second." The trickster grinned, then shrugged. "It got rather loud in there."

She nodded. "Same reason."

The music drifted to their ears. She could hear the melodic sounds of stringed instruments. Loki hummed in approval at the song.

"Would you like to dance?"

She whipped her head around to look at him. "What?"

"Dancing." He held out his hand. "Do you know how to do it?" A challenging glint shone in his eyes.

She looked at him evenly back, unwavering. With a smirk of her own, she placed her hand in his. "Can you?"

"I was raised in a royal court. Dancing comes naturally." He said as they stepped to the rhythm.

They swayed and swung to the swell of the music. Loki lead a lot of the steps, and Corinne followed perfectly. She even occasionally danced so that Loki followed her steps, making him grin in amusement.

"You are surprisingly good at this." The demigod twirled her under his arm, making her skirt swirl in a beautiful array of colours.

"I took a dancing course to avoid gym class. Physical activity requirement." She replied as he pulled her against his chest. Her eyes looked up to meet his and she smiled. "I'm offended that you're so surprised."

"Pleasantly surprised."

The climax of the song had them dancing faster, Loki throwing out more intricate steps for her to grasp. She put all of her concentration on it, but found herself laughing lightly and feeling less cold than before. Loki was an excellent partner, though she would avoid saying those words out loud and further inflating his ego, as he danced like he didn't need to think about it. As a matter of fact, it felt like his eyes never strayed from her face.

Her heart already beating fast, it skipped a beat when she found herself falling backwards. Only a hand at her back stopped her from completely panicking. She was about to face those cunning green eyes to give a piece of her mind but stopped at what she saw.

Loki's eyes had darkened with what she would assume was warming her own body: desire. She shivered. Not from the cold, but from the warm hand supporting her bare skin. Now that he had dipped them, their faces were dangerously close. Corinne found herself drawn to him, inching closer.

His lips were only a breath away from hers when she froze. "We can't. I'm an Avenger, and you're…you! The reason why there are Avengers."

"Do you want this?" He asked, eyes intent. It did nothing to quell the feelings she had. Feelings that were so, so wrong for her as an Avenger.

She nodded and he closed his eyes. Loki breathed deeply, and when he opened his eyes, he gazed at her pleadingly.

"Just once." He breathed.

Corinne glanced through the balcony door, where the other guests were unaware of what was happening. She directed her attention back to him, and licked her lips. His eyes slid to them.

"Just once." She said just before he crashed his lips against hers.


	3. Bucky, Wait Are you jealous?

**Bucky, "Wait. Are you jealous?"  
**

* * *

She was walking down the streets with Bucky and conversing idly when her name was called.

"Corinne?" A male voice called out hesitantly.

She turned around, name of the owner of the voice on the tip of her tongue. Who was it?…

A man with brown hair and blue grey eyes was smiling at her.

"Josh!" She exclaimed in delight, about to excitedly run towards him. Broad shoulders blocked her way, though. She looked up at Bucky in confusion.

It seemed that he was in full Winter Soldier mode. He was tense and alert, accessing the new person with a startling intensity.

It hasn't been too long since he started talking to other people again, so she understood his behavior. Josh was a stranger, and a possible threat. So, the soldier was an unmoving, protective barrier in front of her.

"Hey, it's okay." She said gently. He reluctantly took his gaze away from Josh and to her. Corinne smiled reassuringly. "Josh's an old friend."

He stared at her for a couple beats before nodding slowly.

She passed by him and grinned at the confused Josh. At the sight of her, he seemed to forget about Bucky and opened his arms. They hugged joyfully, and Josh settled an arm around her shoulders when they separated, tugging her to his side. The two made small talk amiably.

It didn't take long for Josh to bring his attention back to Bucky. "So, Corinne…I'm guessing this is your boyfriend? Pretty protective." He raised a brow teasingly.

Corinne tried to ignore the heat that rose in her cheeks. She found the store window beside her suddenly very fascinating. "We're not, um, together."

Josh laughed. "Great!" She saw Bucky stiffen out of the corner of her eye. "Then you'll say yes to a date this weekend?"

"Oh." Her eyes widened as she swung her head around to look at Josh. They had been good friends in high school, even going to prom together, but this was…abrupt. She was at a loss at how to respond, finding it especially difficult with Bucky right in front of her for some reason.

"She's busy." Bucky spoke up. His voice was darker than usual. His eyes met hers when she looked at him, surprised. Something was being reflected in them.

"That's…not a problem!" Josh recovered, shrugging nonchalantly. "Next weekend, maybe? Corinne?"

"She's busy that weekend too. And all the other weekends." A confident smile suddenly appeared om his face, and Corinne watched with shock as Bucky seemed to transform. His stance was relaxed now, but in a self assured way. It reminded her of the Bucky she had seen in the black and white films that had been shot before HYDRA.

"Doing what?" Josh challenged.

Bucky casually raised his hand to run it through his hair. The metal glint of his hand was obvious and drew Josh's eyes to it. It whirred as he did so, almost in warning of the strength it possessed. "Going on dates with me."

Josh sputtered, clearly intimidated now. He looked at Corinne for confirmation.

Well then.

"Sorry Josh," she smiled abashedly, "it isn't an official thing, so you know…"

"Seems pretty official to me." Josh chuckled nervously and detached himself from her. He waved at the two of them. "Nice talking to you, anyway. Text me sometime," he flinched at something behind her, "uh, or, not. Bye!"

Corinne watched amusedly as Josh hurried away. She faced her scowling friend, charming pre-war Bucky gone. Through months of friendship, she knew that he was still on edge but less cautious now.

"Thanks for the save-could have been awkward. I didn't even think he had it in him." She nudged his shoulder, and continued going the way they had been going before the interruption.

He gave a shrug that was way too rigid. "You looked comfortable."

After that, he was silent as he walked beside her. Which was actually pretty normal, she couldn't hold it against him, but she had an inkling it was more this time.

She observed him carefully and thought about what she saw. He was now walking much closer to her, almost to the point of touching. Her mind went back to the way he acted, comparing it to her past significant others…

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" A laugh threatened to bubble out of her. This all could have been just the winter soldier mentality ingrained in him, but the notion was still amusing.

Her heart skipped when he didn't smile and his eyes kept looking forward. His jaw was set as he glared at the streets.

"Do you…" Her breath caught in her throat as he spoke. "Want to go out on Saturday?"


	4. Bruce, Code green

**Bruce, calming/preventing a code green**

 _Anonymous asked: "Can you write a corXbruce drabble? Where they are locked in a enclosed space and she has to keep him from going code green. And one of them ends up confessiong feelings? Thank you :) you are the best!"  
_

* * *

It's the clanging and shattering of lab equipment that makes Corinne whip around.

Bruce is drawn into himself, visibly convulsing.

"Bruce!" She hurries over but hovers, unsure. As much as she wants to be close, she doesn't want to trigger him unnecessarily. "Is this a code green?"

His head nods jerkily.

"Okay…" She can hear her heart beat thumping loudly in her ears. "Let's get you to the chamber. FRIDAY?"

"I am sending an elevator up. It should be ready for you in a few moments and will send you directly to the chamber."

"Thanks," she says distractedly, "Bruce?"

Bruce is still shaking as he inches towards the elevator, head bobbing. His inability to speak is nerving. What could have made him like this, barely able to reel it in?

They get into the elevator and to the room soon enough. The ride there is tense. The confined space didn't help either. Bruce was so out of it that Corinne knew he only vaguely registered her presence.

As they approach the thick glass chamber, he finally looks at her in the eye.

"What are you doing?" Horror mingles with the concentrated look in his eyes. "You need to get away from me, please."

Corinne realizes that as he went in, she had followed. "I'm staying with you."

"You can't-Argh!" A particularly violent wave hits him. Corinne immediately goes all the way in and shuts the door. The reinforcements whir and click into place with finality. Bruce shudders as he shakes his head at her. He has a frenzied gaze as he backs away. "This isn't happening again, it can't, please just go. I can't have y-you hurt."

"I have a shield layer on me right now, and I can make more if I need to." She follows him again, this time joining him on the floor. He had slumped forward and curled into a ball. "I'm here for you."

"Please stay away." Bruce whispers hoarsely.

Corinne hums and adjusts his lopsided glasses. They got messed up in their rush to get here. Gently, she takes his hand and traces invisible shapes with her finger.

"What…"

"I trust you." Corinne replies simply, stopping her humming. "Trust me on this too."

The deliberate touch of her finger on his palm slightly quells the urge. It's distracting enough, but doesn't overstimulate him either. Combined with her melodic humming, it's…tranquil.

It takes a long time until his breathing slows and the tension dissipates from his body. But it's not too bad…almost enjoyable. Usually when he had to stop the other guy, he had to do it alone. It's just how it is. Now that he had had someone else help him through it, he found himself not minding the idea for the future.

"Thank you." He murmurs softly. Corinne is still drawing with her finger but he doesn't stop her. The motion is soothing and he'd be lying if he said he hated the closeness. "I don't know what you did there, but it was…nice."

"Of course," she smiles and his heart stutters a bit, "I was just winging it. Maybe it'll work next time if you do it to yourself? If I'm not there."

"The other guy could have killed you in here." He almost chastises as the thought makes his heart skip a beat. "I don't ever want you hurt by me."

"I don't want you to hurt either." She replies easily.

The terror and urgency is gone, and is replaced by a relaxed atmosphere. The two of them feel connected somehow after the close call. Bruce and Corinne realize their proximity.

"You should try it." Corinne's face is flushed red, but she doesn't back away. Neither does he. Their faces gravitate towards each other. "Shapes, letters, random things…"

He nods minutely, and takes her hand. Slowly, almost intimately, he traces his own imaginary lines on her palm.

Corinne watches his ministrations. There's a pattern here, something he's repeating…She gasps quietly when she realizes what it is.

"Do you really…" She looks up at him uncertainly.

His eyes flicker down to her lips before meeting her gaze again. Bruce nods.

Her finger touches his palm again. Bruce watches with rapt attention was she writes her message.

 _Me too._

Their lips nearly meet at the same time. It's gentle but no less affectionate. His head is bowed as his hands hold her face. Her hands interlace at the back of his neck, slightly pulling him down.

He feels elated and floaty. With each brush and press of their lips he is awed by getting to kiss her. Bruce feels so content that he would be more than happy to stay like this forever.

Soon enough, the other pent up feelings they have had for each other makes themselves known.

The other guy is so excited by this development that Bruce almost fears he has to fight back again.

But now he won't have to do it alone.


	5. Unspecified, pregnant Corinne

_Anonymous asked: "Can I get a drabble with "I did pregnancy test." I don't care about the paring. But personally I think seeing everyone's reaction would be cool."  
_

* * *

"Somebody had a rough night." Clint says, sharp eyes on opening elevator doors.

The team looks up from their breakfast to see Corinne walk in. A chorus of 'good mornings' greeted her. Most of them were nearly done with their food, and gazed at their friend curiously. She was usually one of the first to wake up, and the lateness of today was unusual.

She still seemed tired despite sleeping in. Her hair was unkempt, and her clothes disheveled.

Tony shoots her a smirk. "And not the good kind either."

Corinne shrugged, movements sluggish. "If only." She took her place on the usual stool at the kitchen island.

Bruce slid her a plate of food as she sat down. She muttered her gratitude as she dug in. "All jokes aside, are you okay?"

She nodded as she pushed her food around. She had taken a bite, but the sick had quickly threatened to rise to her throat in response. Best to take it slow today, then. Her eyes dared to glance up, and she froze as she caught Natasha's scrutiny.

When the spy's eyes drift to the corner of Corinne's mouth and her face breaks into a smug grin, Corinne knows she's screwed. Natasha looks joyous, though. At least someone's happy. She still doesn't know what to do with the…

Wanda lets out a barely audible squeak like noise. Corinne can feel her stare on her now. This is what she gets for having a telepathic friend.

The back of Steve's hand is suddenly held at her forehead. "Are you sick?"

Uncharacteristic irritation flares in her. Despite knowing her friend only meant well, she couldn't help but feel angry. At the same time, a cold sweat breaks out on her skin. They can't find out yet. "No." She's not hungry anyway, so she gets to her feet in a flash. Time to get out of here.

She makes it two steps before a wave of dizziness hits her hard. Her sway to the floor has her team shouting in alarm. She barely registers them calling her name while swift arms catch her form.

Pietro furrows his brow as he looks down at her. "I think the doctor needs to look at you."

"No, I just-" She halts as she feels that terrible sensation crawl up her system. Oh no. Not again. She breaks away from Pietro, sprinting for the nearest toilet.

She gags, but nothing comes up as it had all disappeared the first time. Someone's holding her hair up, though. She rests her head on her arm and turns her head to see that it is Steve. The others are just behind him by the door, now really concerned. Except Natasha. And Wanda. And…Bruce? The doctor, skin pale, looked like he was reaching to a conclusion of his own.

"What ails her? Does she need to go to Álfheim?" Thor asks.

"Probably caught a bug."

"Looked way more than a bug."

"Corinne?"

She sighs heavily. Steve is hand combing her hair back, and the gesture soothes her just enough. Mustering all of her bravery, she lets out her secret.

"I did a pregnancy test."

If it wasn't her that had to say this, their reactions would have been priceless. The dawning realization on their faces are comedic, almost in sync with one another. Some look shocked to point of looking horrified. A couple of them glance down at her abdomen as if expecting a difference there.

"No…" Steve breathes out beside her, hands frozen in her hair. His eyes are wide, and she can see the internal conflict within him.

Natasha smiles cheekily at her. She's probably imagining another little kid running around calling her Aunt Nat. "Congratulations."

"How? You-" Confusion twists Pietro's features. It's almost endearing how lost he looks. " _How_."

"This is…good?" Thor, like the others, doesn't quite know how to react. "The light elves will be watching you very closely once they find out. The child would be a heir…"

Tony is having the time of his life. "There's going to be mini yous walking around! Oh my god. I'm going to spoil them _so much_. Clint doesn't let me do that to his kids but you're going to, right?"

Clint has given up. It's the most defeated expression she's ever seen. It's impressive. "Can everyone in this room please swear not to tell Laura? I need my sanity. But." He pauses to shrug at her. "Your kid's gonna be an archery pro and there's nothing you can do about it."

"They're going to be a ballet pro." Natasha glares fiercely at Clint.

"What's…happening?" Bucky nears the gathering, back from who knows where. No one had even heard the elevator ding over their excitement.

"Corinne's pregnant!"

" _You're shitting me_."

Bruce has been pretty quiet up to this point, but he focuses his attention on her. "Are you happy about this?"

"I don't know." Corinne mutters.

Steve nods sympathetically, finally over his surprise. "We're with you with whatever you decide."

"Wait." Tony says quietly in a strange voice, like he just got an epiphany. "Who knocked her up?"

Corinne definitely felt herself sweating now. All eyes were on her.

"Uh…"


	6. Bucky, Mission confession

**Anonymous asked: "Can you do a prompt where either Cor and Bucky or Cor and Steve get snow/rained in together on a mission and they end up confessing some feelings? Thanks. :D your writing is amazing!"**

Corinne sighed heavily, and tapped her earpiece off.

"The storm's too big right now to extract us. They have to wait for a gap." She said to the man behind her, squinting as she did so.

The snow, normally drifting and beautiful, was so dense in this storm that she could barely make out Bucky. If he nodded in response, she couldn't see. The biting wind stung her face while she shivered.

He was at her elbow before she realized he had moved.

"Follow me, I know a safe house." He said, practically into her ear. Another shudder went through her at the proximity. She reminded herself he was only this close so she could hear him over the howling wind.

They trekked through the meter deep snow. It seemed to only get higher and higher as they went on, and she stumbled a few times. He was always instantly there to help her up, unaffected thanks to being enhanced.

Eventually they came upon the safe house. It was a small wood cabin, completely fitting in the swirling white storm. She blinked. This was the perfect setting for two different types of movies. A horror movie, or a-

"You can come in now." Bucky spoke up from the door. He had done something to the door knob, and it was now open.

She followed him inside, eager to get out of the cold.

It was surprisingly not as dusty as she thought it would be. It was sparse, but adequate. There was a table and some chairs facing a fireplace, and a couple of cabinets and shelves on the opposite wall. She could see only two other doors in the cabin. One leading to a bathroom, and another leading to a bedroom.

"Is this SHIELD?…" She asked as she observed her new surroundings.

He had gotten out some logs from one of the cabinets was starting a fire in the fireplace. "I found this after…I realized. It was abandoned so I added some things and stayed here for a while. It's untraceable."

The fire blazed into life, and she sat herself beside him to absorb the warmth.

"It's nice," she smiled at him, "kinda cute. Quaint."

He looked at her, bright face illuminated by the flickering flames. Her cheeks were still tinged a rosy pink from the outside, and he decided he liked that flushed look on her.

"Like you." He murmured to himself, barely audible.

"What?" She lifted an eyebrow inquisitively.

He mentally reprimanded himself. Stop, what are you doing? You almost gave it away.

"I'll go warm up something. I think have some food left from last time. Stay here." He responded, getting to his feet as fast as possible.

"…okay?" The sudden departure caught her off guard, but she shrugged it off.

Bucky procured some canned soup from the cabinet. After heating it up in the fireplace, they ate it in companionable silence. The sky had darkened, but the whistling wind of the storm went on.

They basked in the warmth of the fire and chatted amiably. Fits of laughter occasionally erupted from the two as they spoke of their pasts-the good parts.

"Steve was so reckless back then." He huffed as she wiped tears from laughing at the outrageous situation they had once gotten into. "After the serum, it got even worse."

"Tell me about it." She rolled her eyes good heartedly. "During our missions, he would give such safe orders for us but go off leaping from ridiculous places himself. I've had to stop him so many times."

"Thanks for that."

"Stopping my friend from doing stupid things?"

"No," he chuckled, "for looking out for him when I couldn't."

She smiled.

"We should probably get some sleep. Mission paperwork's waiting for us when we get back anyway."

"Yeah, bed's over there." He waved in the direction of the bedroom.

She made her way to it but stopped when she realized he was still in front of the fire. "You coming?"

He shook his head and looked at her as if she was crazy.

She groaned, remembering the habits of Steve and how of course Bucky would be the same. "My honour is going to stay intact, Bucky. I don't have the cooties either so just sleep with me already."

"I don't-You can't, that's…" He trailed off at her unwavering gaze. "Fine." He looked away as she smiled victoriously at him.

They went to their own sides of the bed and settled in. The bedroom was significantly cooler than the living room. Not freezing thanks to the heat of the fire travelling to here, but still slightly chilly.

Corinne shivered despite the blankets on top of her. Ignore it, she thought, it's not that cold.

She tried to go to sleep, but she only tossed and turned.

Suddenly, she felt a warm presence at her back. Bucky had wordlessly draped an arm over her and already she felt warmer.

"Is this…okay?" He said hesitantly.

She turned to face him so she could curl up into him. "Better than okay. Thanks."

Encompassed in the strong frame of him, she felt herself drifting into sleep. The man himself now struggled to be pulled into the lull of sleep. He glanced down at her and looked away.

She looked just as beautiful as she was awake. His own heart skipped at the image of her in his arms. This memory would forever be in his mind and it hurt. It hurt him because he knew that this would never happen again.

"I love you." Bucky whispered. She wouldn't hear, but he wanted to just say it. It wasn't like he would ever get to while she was awake. "You deserve better than me in that way, but god, I love you."

His heart stopped when she shifted and opened her eyes.

"Don't put yourself down like that." She frowned at him sleepily. "What makes you think that?"

His mouth had gone dry and he struggled to get his words out. "I'm too messed up for you. I-I've killed so many, and all you've ever done is save people with your lives."

"I'm messed up too." Corinne replied easily. "We share the same kind of nightmares, remember? I've also been through HYDRA."

"And whose fault is that?" His face scrunched up in pain.

"You can't possibly blame yourself for what happened to me."

"They caught you to replace me. If I hadn't left them after SHIELD fell, if I had gone back, it wouldn't have happened to you."

Corinne's eyes widened. "That's…"

He nodded, untangling himself from her. He should have stayed in the living room after all, it seemed. Now whatever friendship they had was ruined.

 _Thanks to you and your dumb mouth, James._

Her hand shot out and grasped his wrist. He felt himself be pulled forward until arms wrapped around him in a hug.

"They had Pietro, Wanda, and a bunch of other assassins too, probably. They wanted me from the beginning, and had that elf from the other side helping them. Your leaving had nothing to do with what happened to me." She shook her head against his shoulder. "If it wasn't me, it would have been someone else."

"Still." He protested.

"I would have never met you if you stayed with them." She leaned back so she could see his face. "And I would have never got to love you like I do now."

He gaped at her. She looked back at him with determination.

"I love you." She repeated.

They moved towards each other almost in sync, and soon they were kissing. She had her hands threaded through his hair. He had one hand around her waist, pulling her in as close as possible, almost possessively. The other hand, the metal one, cradled one side of her face gently.

"I love you." He murmured between their kisses as they both gasped for breath. He gazed at her in adoration while they panted. "I love you, I love you…"

Neither of them were cold again afterwards.


	7. Loki, Darling I want to destroy you

**_Anonymous asked: "I seen a prompt that was "Darling, I want to destroy you." I don't particularly care about the paring but I see it more as a lokixcor paring. Thank you!"_**

They had been doing their usual back and forth, a routine banter, when he said it.

"Darling, I want to destroy you."

Corinne stilled. "I thought we had an alliance?" Maybe Loki wasn't as sane as she thought after all. Or her past life as Borghild meant nothing to him anymore. How did this change so quickly?

She looked at him and tried to gauge if he really meant his words. Loki's eyes were dark, that was for certain. But they weren't dark with hate or rage, no, they were dark with something else…

He laughed. "No, not in that way." Loki moved to her so that only inches of space were between them. His face was so close that their breaths mingled.

Oh.

"I want to _destroy_ you." His low voice now sends shivers down her spine and heat to curl in her lower abdomen. His hand skirt at her skin, touching but not quite, teasing. She realizes with a jolt that she wants him to do more than that.

"Well then." She says breathlessly. "What are you waiting for?"

He shoots her a sinful smirk, and then _moves_. In one smooth stride he has her pressed against the wall, his lips descending upon hers. He kisses without holding back, rough and biting just the right amount to make her yearn for more.

He directs his attention to her neck and collarbone as she pants for air. His fingers are tangled in her hair to expose the new territory. "I'm going to take you apart. I'm going to destroy you, and afterwards? You will want it again and again." Each again is punctuated with something that makes her gasp.

And he keeps his promise.


	8. Steve, Insomina

**_Anonymous asked: "Can I get a corxsteve and she tries to hell him with isnomina because he spent so much time frozen. Thank you! You are the best!"_**

 **(This is set before the HYDRA and Corinne thingy. Enjoy!)**

Ever since he got out of the ice, he barely slept.

It made sense. After all, he's been sleeping for seventy years.

Usually, he would go at the punching bag for a couple hours, or go on a run. If he wasn't too restless, he'd work in his sketchbook.

Usually alone.

Who would be awake throughout the whole night like him anyway?

Which is why he's taken back when, after jogging several miles, there's someone else in the Tower's kitchen.

The occupant has taken over the kitchen. There's bowls, utensils, and baking pans covering all of the counters. The distinctive, heavenly waft of baking meets his nose and he nearly sighs.

"Hey, Steve." Corinne smiles at him.

"Hey," he smiles back sheepishly, "just here for some water-I'll be out of your hair."

"Sure you don't want a cookie or two?" She stops him before he can run off. "I wouldn't mind some company."

For a moment, he looks from the door to her, back and forth. It wasn't like he was going to sleep once he got back on his floor. And it would be rude to decline her offer…

"What can I help with?"

The bright smile he receives dissolves any hesitation he has.

Once the last of the batches are in the oven, they drape themselves over the couches. By now dozens of cookies are piled on all of the plates they can find, on all of the surfaces they can find. Corinne and Steve nibble on some of the cookies in content silence. Something's on the television screen, but they mostly absentmindedly stare at it.

At some point, they subconsciously tilt towards each other so much that they lean on each other. Both of them tense at this, but when neither moved away from the other, they relaxed. Steve could feel his mind start to calm towards something close to sleep, a huge contrast from before. There was something about having Corinne close to him that made him feel both relaxed and light.

Corinne lets out a soft laugh beside him. He looks at her inquisitively, and sees her gaze directed on a point on his face.

"You have some, um, flour…here, I'll just-" She sits up so that she can brush her hand against his cheek. "There."

Her eyes meet his, and the two of them freeze. They simultaneously realize how close their faces, their bodies, are to each other in this instant.

Steve swallows audibly.

Maybe it's the cozy atmosphere and the lateness of the hour, but some part of him is urging him to close that little distance between them. It's tempting. He glances at Corinne and sees that he's eyeing his lips in the same way.

One of them moves first, though later it's hard to remember who. Their lips meet hesitantly, but they become bolder as they realize that the other wants it as much as them. Steve cradles her face so he can angle the kiss perfectly, and Corinne has her hands on his shoulders to pull him closer. As the kiss intensifies, their heartbeats speed up and their breaths became shallower.

Steve definitely sleeps better afterwards.

They drifted off into such a deep slumber that neither of them hears the fire alarm go off when the cookies burn.

Luckily, JARVIS saves them by giving them a few minutes before the rest of the team is alerted.


End file.
